


Drunk (or Stiles Had a Bad Day)

by intrpidbhaviors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like three in the morning and suddenly the doorbell rang? Who rings the doorbell at three in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk (or Stiles Had a Bad Day)

Stiles usually kept a control over his drinking. Sure, he'd had a can or two at parties and he rarely ever drank at home (for fear that his dad would walk in on him taking a sip and ground him) but tonight was different. He'd had a pretty shitty day. How else are you supposed to recover from tripping over the stairs, losing the paper he'd worked on for two nights in a row, finally getting a girl's number (fuck yes! In your face, Scott!) and losing it immediately after, realizing you don't have money to pay for lunch, tripping over the same set of stairs  _again,_ having to help Scott out with his rage problem (because  _it's always fun to calm down your best friend who's a werewolf about to eat you_ ), and running low on gas half a mile from home but having no gas station anywhere near you so you have to push the car all the way home and then asking Scott for a ride (Dude, Allison is over. We're kinda  _busy_ ) so instead you decide to stay in and just relax.

And so, he decided to drink. Stiles preferred cans over his dad's harder stuff. Besides, that was locked up in the cabinets anyway. He grabbed a few beers and started drinking. At first, he was busy playing video games. But even two hours of Black Ops gets boring when you're on your own and Scott still hasn't picked up.  _Oh well,_ thought Stiles.  _Guess it's just me and my beer_. Stiles then decided to get crazy; he wanted to see what his dad's stuff was like. He truly deserved it, especially since his day was pretty horrible. He tried getting up but felt super dizzy. "Whoa," he said. "Maybe I should relax for a bit."

Stiles eventually made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, downing it in a few seconds.  _Well that feels a bit better,_ he thought. He returned to his room and would have gone to sleep if his phone hadn't buzzed on the desk. The clock read 12:30 a.m. (Shouldn't dad be back or-?). Stiles checked his phone. _  
_

Derek: .. . ..

"What?" wondered Stiles. Was Derek trying to tell him something? Why was he even texting him? They only texted each other when they needed to, so clearly it wasn't Derek trying to be friendly. Ignoring the message, Stiles shut off his game console, and practically everything else that illuminated or glowed in the dark. Grabbing his pillow (good, it's still there), he fell asleep.

It was like three in the morning when Stiles heard the doorbell ring once. Groaning, he rolled over and went back to sleep. The doorbell rang again and he began to wake up. "I'm coming," he said. "Just shut up." He sat up, stood, wrapped his blanket around him and walked to the front door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Derek.  _Derek? What does he want?_

Opening the door, Derek looked up. "Um, hi." Stiles shook his head and made an expression as if to say, "What do you want?"

"Look, I know it's late but I was wondering if I could come in?" Derek spoke with sincerity. . . and a bit of a slur.

"Are- are you drunk?" asked Stiles

"Not as drunk as you," retorted the man. "Well?"

Stiles sighed, and opened the door, letting Derek in. "Do you want some water or-?"

"I think we both need some," said Derek, taking a seat in the living room. He turned on the television and flicked through the channels.  _Jeez,_ thought Stiles.  _Talk about needing manners_. Stiles went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. He took out his phone, and texted Scott.

Stiles: Dude, Derek is here @ my house.

Scott: Y? Is something wrong?

Stiles: No, I think he just wants to talk? I'll txt u later.

Scott: Alrite then.

Stiles put away his phone and walked back to the living room. He found the television on Comedy Central, "Youth In Revolt" playing. Derek was standing, looking at the potraits hung on the walls. "This is you?"

"Yeah," stuttered Stiles. "When I was like.. five or something." Why was Derek looking at his old photos? "So, why are you even here?"

"Right..." Derek walked over to Stiles, and grabbed the water. He twisted the cap and began to take sips. "Stiles, this isn't easy to say. You should probably sit down."

"Wait, what's wrong? Is my dad okay?" Stiles' head began to flood with thoughts of his father, bleeding out on a parking lot at some convenient store. 

"Yeah, he's fine. Actually, I think I saw him headed this way. Anyway, I didn't come here for him, I came for myself. Well, for... for you, actually." Stiles looked up. 

"What do you mean? Are you taking me somewhere 'cause it's three in the morning, Derek, and I have a lot to do tomorrow-" Derek was chuckling.

"No," he sighed. "What I meant was... I'm here... Stiles, I- I-" How it happened, he didn't know. But somehow they were both kissing. Stiles had pushed Derek to the wall, and there was no holding back. When they had finished, Derek looked up and simply said, "That's about it," then blushed. 

"Well, I should go now," began Derek.

"Stay," said Stiles. "I'm serious." He smiled at him. Derek, looking flustered, responded, "Okay."

~ ~ ~

Stiles woke up at ten in the morning. The sun had risen and came in through his window, leaving a warm glow in the room. He yawned, and stretched his hands. His right hand stretched towards the side, hoping to touch Derek. But the more he stretched, the more he realized that Derek had gone. Quickly, Stiles sat up, rubbed his face, and yawned once more before looking at his bed. It felt more empty than ever before. With a heavy sigh, Stiles got up and entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, then you probably figured it out from my first fanfic that this is my first work. 
> 
> Also, I didn't plan this out; this was all typed as I went along.


End file.
